


Loving Moriarty

by Shayvaalski



Series: Criminal Minding [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayvaalski/pseuds/Shayvaalski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are the things Sebastian Moran knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving Moriarty

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the first one I wrote, and my favorite. For Jessie.

Seb has grown used to ducking as soon as he unlocks the door. To Jim having rearranged the whole kitchen so that he can’t find the spices. To talking him out of having the postman killed.

He calls when he’s hungry, or bored, or murderous, and Seb goes to him. 

Seb has learned to smoke a whole cigarette without using his hands. He has been taught to wear a suit, and to strip to undershirt and trousers when there’s a chance he’s prettier than Jim.

He has discovered that guns, to Jim, are toys, and sometimes he thinks this scares him. His own rifle is a thing to be respected, treated with a mix of love and reverence.

Seb sees, now, what it is not to sleep.

He can take in the signs that Jim has forgotten to eat this week, or clean his nails, and he has worked out how delicate his touch must become to take a phone from Jim’s pocket.

Seb has found out how to both hate and envy Sherlock Holmes, but he can turn Jim from the subject like a cape turns a bull.

He understands that one night he will come home to a flat that is empty of those things that now make up his world, and he takes that knowledge, and puts it somewhere he cannot see. 

Seb knows the planes of Jim’s back beneath his shirt, the short hairs at the nape of his neck, and all the ice-white bones and tendons of his hands. There are times when he cannot comprehend what it would be like not to have those hands sliding through him.

And he knows that Jim is trying.


End file.
